


Red Dot Special

by Casandravus



Category: Princess Tutu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/pseuds/Casandravus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being human - actually human, no stories or princes attached - comes with... Certain pains that Ahiru couldn't have predicted. And Fakir, being a man, didn't really think about it til now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dot Special

The first two weeks are normal. Fakir helps enroll Ahiru in Kinkan Academy - after Pique’s parents legally adopt her - and she’s better at ballet now than she was, but she’s still a beginner. 

It’s a Friday morning, clear and crisp in spring, when the redhead misses her probationary class. Concerned, Fakir practically corners Lilie in the hall before lunch hour. “Where’s Ahiru?” he asks gruffly. 

Lilie just bursts into laughter. “Oh, Fakir…! She’s with Pique…!” she can’t even finish speaking, too busy trying to catch her breath. When she notices the glare she’s getting, she manages to calm down. “Don’t think I’m doing something strange,” she warns as she clasps his shoulder. “This is a… delicate situation…”

The more the blonde tells him, the more Fakir wishes he hadn’t asked. By the time she’s finished explaining, the green-haired writer is red from the base of his neck to the top of his head. 

“I really shouldn’t have asked… But…” he coughs, embarrassment threatening to consume him. “Is there anything I can take her? Anything I can do to help?”

Lilie squeals excitedly. “I’m glad you asked! Upperclassmen are allowed off campus for lunch; here’s what you’ll need to do…”

* * * 

Face still flaming, Fakir knocks on Pique’s door three times. “It’s me - Fakir,” he clarifies, since her parents don’t know him very well. “I… Brought some things for Ahiru, can I come in?”

Behind the wood door, there’s a few screeches, a loud crash, and several banging noises. Pique opens the door, grabbing the bag on his wrist and looking through it. “Good, she’ll need these. Lilie’s told you then?”

“Yep.”

Quack-like cries and groans of pain come from upstairs. Fakir’s never heard Ahiru sound so… Pitiful, and it breaks his heart. 

The pink-haired girl winces apologetically. “She’s hurting a lot and she’s really embarrassed. She also needs her uniform wash - ”

“I’ll take it with me when I leave and take care of it. Can I see her?” 

“Yeah, of course! Right this way,” she gestures to a hall toward the left that leads upstairs. “Follow me,” then she whispers, “I hope Lilie didn’t embarrass you too much…”

Fakir just scoffs. “I should be used to it by now anyway.”

* * * 

Ahiru’s in even worse condition than Fakir was told. When Pique leads him into the room, she’s completely covered by a duvet, hiccuping and crying. 

“Ahiru, it’s me. I’d like to at least see your face, please?” 

“No! I’m u-u-ugly and g-g-g-gross and - ”

“Ahiru,” Pique sighs, gently touching a spot on the duvet that’s probably her sister’s head. “Don’t fight with Fakir, he’s on a time crunch; he’s skipping lunch hour to - ”

“WHAT?” the redhead yells, emerging from her cocoon, hair completely out of its braid (and out of control), face red and blotchy from crying. “Fakir, I’m not worth skipping school over, I - ”

“Yes you are! And you’re never ugly, you idiot,” he retorts as he sits on her bed. “Seriously, I’ve been worried sick since first hour, I had to corner Lilie to figure out what happened.”

“I-I-I’m s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry,” she hiccups at him, refusing to meet his gaze. “I was dressed and everything, but then Pique saw a spot on my uniform after we had breakfast and I started having these weird stomach pains and my chest is really tender and - ”

Fakir wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives a soft squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m glad you’re mostly okay. I’m sorry you’re not feeling well, that’s why I brought that stuff,” he says, pointing to the bag that Pique is holding. “There’s some of your favorite candy and a sandwich from the deli in that bag too; I got your usual order.”

Ahiru just sniffles as she puts her head on his shoulder. “Thanks, Fakir… But I still have to replace my uniform and!” 

“I’ll wash your uniform,” he promises, standing up. “I’ll have it ready for you by Sunday night. Raetsel went through this stuff when I was younger and I had to learn how to wash the clothes correctly. It’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Fakir… Sorry I’m such a bother…”

Fakir responds with a short laugh, kissing her forehead and leaning down slightly, his lips almost at her ear. Pique, although curious, respectfully moves to the back wall to give them some iota of privacy. 

“I meant it when I promised ‘forever’, Ahiru,” he whispers, emotions getting the better of him. “I’m sorry you are going through this cycle and having a lot of pain… But that’s part of being human. Do… You… Still want to be human?”

“Of course I do!” she replies hotly. “It just hurts a lot more than it did before…”

Fakir chuckles. “We aren’t in a story anymore,” he reminds her softly. “Pain is part of the human experience, but I’m here to help you through it, okay?”

She nods and kisses his cheek. “Always,” she says.

“Always,” he says back.

* * * 

Fakir leaves shortly after that, not wanting to be late to class and risking detention. He drops her uniform off at his and Charon’s place, leaving the skirt and bloomers in separate buckets of cold water. 

For once, he was glad Ahiru had such strange friends. Or in this case, a sister and a friend. They could explain it to her, and what it means.

A vision of a green-haired, blue-eyed boy with freckles and a sword comes into his mind, and his hand itches for a quill. Not for a few more years, he thinks, vigorously shaking his head. No. Her hormones aren’t getting to me today.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some doodles in the Fakiru tags on Tumblr and decided to write something that completely got out of hand.


End file.
